english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Hoffman
Bridget Hoffman is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer in the Los Angeles area. She's married to voice actor Rif Hutton. She's known for voicing: Belldandy in Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher! and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Lucy, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Hongylung 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Young Flint *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Female Tourist *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Crystal, Librarian, Parachutist Ghost *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - Female Viking 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Iris (ep18) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ling-Pha Wong *Chobits (2003-2004) - Chitose Hibiya *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara (ep26), Nurse (ep20), Traffic Radio (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kururi Orihara, Elderly Woman (ep9), Namie Yagiri, Store Clerk (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Fatora, Rune Venus *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Rune Venus, Student (ep15) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Ageha B, Jessica's Mother (ep49), Sonia Wakabayashi *Fate/Zero (2013) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Tae *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Nia Teppelin *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Kei *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Lavinia *Love Hina (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Inori Hiiragi, Yukari Takara *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Mahoro Ando *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Mahoro Ando *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Selena *Please Teacher! (2003) - Mizuho Kazami *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Mizuho Kazami *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Azumi Kiribayashi *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Raquel Casull *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Lain Iwakura *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Luke's Wife (ep8) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Ryoko Asakura *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Ezra Vieil *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Ezra Vieil *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Cole *X (2002-2003) - Princess Hinoto 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Patamon *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Shinobu Maehara *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Shinobu Maehara *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Mahoro Ando 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Belldandy *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Miharu Ratokie *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Farmer's Wife *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Amayo *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Princess Rune Venus, Messenger (ep3), Princess Fatora *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Shoko Aida *Love Hina Again (2003) - Shinobu Maehara *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Cherry *X: An Omen (2002) - Princess Hinoto 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Ryoko Asakura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Ryoko Asakura Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Mui's Boss *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Crossing the Bridge (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Darkman (1990) - Computer Voice *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Ender's Game (2013) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Get Low (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Sex Tape (2014) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Shout (1991) - Additional Voices *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Swing Vote (2008) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Forsaken (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Grass Harp (1995) - ADR Walla Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Stoned Age (1994) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Total Recall (2012) - Chopper *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Award Host *Soldier of Fortune (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Atoli, Michiru Tajima *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Masked Woman *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Lilia Pascalle *Silent Bomber (2000) - Micino Tifone *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Tynave *The Bouncer (2001) - Dominique Cross *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - KOS-MOS *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (196) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:American Voice Actors